Tarantula Girl
The Tarantula Girl is a huge spider-based monster with six breasts on her thorax, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography A Tarantula Girl appears in Safina, attacking Luka. She is defeated and sealed by him. Another one appears in Grand Noah trying to work as a tailor, although not doing a good job at it. She also mentions about her shop’s description being pretty inaccurate as it refers to Spider Girls, who are skilled at spinning webs and sewing. A third Tarantula Girl resides in Plansect Village as a neutral bystander. Having refused to fight in the civil war waging throughout the forest, she was forced to stay hidden for ten years until the Canaan Sisters were defeated. Once they are gone, she and the rest of the pacifists on both sides come out of hiding. She then rushes off to Sectforest to tend to the wounded there. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect-based monster. Though she holds the ability to create webs, she chooses instead to attack her prey directly and use her silk to deprive them of freedom. She usually sucks out all of the body fluid of her prey, but if she particularly likes the man, she will mate with him instead. The peculiar structure of her spinneret is able to act as both a normal spider’s spinneret and as a female vagina that can force men to ejaculate with surprising ease. She is able to manipulate her spider silk inside her own body as she uses it to stimulate the man. Even after mating with a man for reproductive purposes, she will almost always eat him anyway. There have been cases of a Tarantula Girl keeping a man as a partner for life, though.” Attacks Tarantula Caress: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. Tarantula Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Breast Pressure Hell: Normal attack, will trigger breast bukkake on losing. *Tarantula Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Restrained Tarantula Caress or Tarantula Torture over subsequent turns. Restrained Tarantula Caress: Binded attack. Tarantula Torture: Binded attack, will trigger penis cocoon bukkake on losing. *Viscous Silk Preparation: Leads to Viscous Silk Spray on the next turn. *Viscous Silk Spray: Triggers bind status and leads to Tarantula Rape in the same turn. Tarantula Rape: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger internal bukkake on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The strongest attack in Tarantula Girl’s arsenal is Tarantula Rape which is preceded by Viscous Silk Preparation and Viscous Silk Spray. The preparation attack is simply a warning, after which Sylph asks to be summoned if she isn’t up. Sylph herself is the only current defense against Viscous Silk Spray, making summoning her important in this battle. If Luka avoids Sylph’s warnings, Tarantula Girl will go on to use Viscous Silk Spray which binds, but it’s only aesthetic as Tarantula Rape will follow up immediately and not relent, thus resulting a one-hit KO. Other than that, she also has a few standard attacks and another binding attack which is less dangerous. Tarantula Hold will put her in a position to use Tarantula Torture and Restrained Tarantula Caress. The bind is relatively easy to escape from over a few turns and shouldn’t pose a problem unless Luka’s HP is low when she starts to pin him down. Depending on how advanced the conditions are when she has defeated Luka, she will pin down Luka before covering him in silk and having her wicked way with him to suck him dry through the spinneret in her abdomen. Evaluation “Did you enjoy becoming a large spider's food? Being raped like that... Are you happy with that outcome? Her most dangerous attack is the Viscous Silk Spray. Once you take this attack, your fate is sealed. The only way to stop it is to summon Sylph and create a wall of wind. If you do that, you can blow away her attack... Even if she's a spirit, she's still a monster. It is outrageous to have to rely on her power... But if you use it to crush monsters, I'll tolerate it. Handle her like a rag, and throw her away when she's no longer useful. Now go, oh brave Luka. The new land is waiting for your assistance...” Trivia *Bukkakes 2 and 3 are not achievable during normal gameplay as she does not use her chest or the front of her thorax to attack. *If Tarantula Rape is selected in the Request Menu, she will use Viscous Silk Spray beforehand, but not Viscous Silk Preparation. Gallery File:3Ck2UgZ.png|Tarantula Girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Grand Noah Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village Category:Safina Category:Spiders